I wish I could move on
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: A story from Tai's POV. He is out for the day with Sora. Has some swearing in it. Sorato! One-shot. First time writing something like this so any thoughts on it would be appreciated.


_This is a one-shot told from Tai's perspective. It follows him and Sora while they are hanging out. I hope you enjoy it._

"Hey Tai!" My best friend, Sora Takenouchi said as she opened her door. She was wearing a white blouse and a green skirt. Her auburn hair was kept short and was held out of her face with a pink hair clip shaped like a heart, "Ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her burgundy purse from behind the door.

"For sure." I smiled, a hand going through my unruly hair. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with an orange undershirt and a pair of blue cargo shorts. 'She looks good today.' I thought as I watched her close the door and lock it. "So, how's life been?" I asked as we walked towards the train station.

"Not bad, Matt and I are arguing a bit more than usual though, ever since MaloMyotismon things just haven't been the same." She said.

Pain, that's all that I felt in my chest, as soon as I heard her say his name, the name of my best friend, the luckiest man in the entire world, he had her and I didn't, I felt a pang of jealousy before a gripping pain in my chest, I could feel a tear in my right eye, I quickly wiped it, "That sucks, but it really hasn't been the same since then, I mean the Digimon left again, for who knows how long this time, it's been hard." I said, still smiling, I always smiled when I was with Sora, even through all the pain.

"Yea, I miss Biyo a lot." Sora looked down, I engulfed her in a hug.

"It's okay, she'll be back." I whispered before letting go, I could feel a blush on my face as I watched my feet, "I really think they will." I added before looking at her and grinning from ear to ear.

Sora stifled a laugh as I tripped over something and fell on my face, "You alright?" She asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine." I grumbled back, 'Just stop making that face!' I practically screamed in my head, the face that she made when she was acting all motherly was almost too much to bear, if I had any less willpower than her and I would be kissing, that's the kind of face it is, that one that you can't help but get butterflies at. 'God she's gorgeous.' I thought to myself.

"Good, now watch the ground, I don't wanna ruin our day out by bringing you to the hospital." She scolded, making me laugh.

"Yes mom." I said with a large grin. She had a large tick-mark on her forehead. We continued to walk for a while, I was constantly running through imaginary circumstances where I told her how I felt about her, but I couldn't do any of those, not to my two best friends, if they were happy together then who was I to possibly ruin it, or worse lose both of them as friends, 'Some bearer of courage I am, I can't even tell her how I feel.' I thought.

"What's wrong Tai?" She asked, I hadn't noticed how long I had been thinking, we were already at the subway station, "You're looking at me strangely again.

'Crap, she noticed it again!' I thought, "Nothing, just thinking about Agumon." I lied, 'Why don't you just tell her!' I screamed at myself.

"Oh," She looked down, I hated seeing her like that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, it was Biyomon again, she and Sora were so close, and they'd had to say goodbye twice now, without knowing when or if they would see each other again.

"It's…" She started, "It's nothing."

"You can talk to me Sor." I said, it had been a while since I used that nickname, since before she and Matt had started dating.

She was silent until we got onto the train, sitting at the back where it wasn't crowded, we sat in silence until she suddenly hugged me tightly, nestling her head into my shoulder, my arms instinctively went around her, one holding her tightly while the other rubbed her back, "Tai… " She sobbed, "I miss Biyomon so much Tai." She cried into my shoulder.

I hated seeing her cry, but at the same time I loved how close the two of us were at that moment, it was strangely intoxicating knowing that she would never do this with Matt, but at the same time I felt horrible because it was my fault she was crying like this, 'Dammit Tai!' I screamed at myself mentally, 'You're the bearer of courage for fuck's sake, but your too afraid to tell your best friend that you're in love with her and now she's crying!' I berated myself while I whispered consoling words into Sora's ear. Soon she was asleep, nuzzling her nose into my cheek and sending shivers down my spine, I was holding her in an awkward position, trying to keep her on my lap while holding her head up and trying not to touch her anywhere inappropriate and still keep her torso up. I finally got my head away from hers as she decided to rest it on my shoulder instead when her arm moved from around my neck to the side of my face, making my heart flutter slightly, she applied pressure, though I didn't move my head, I didn't trust myself, she kept applying pressure to the side of my face and I gave in, moving my head slowly towards hers as I rested my cheek against hers, I closed my eyes as I took in her scent, she smelled like an orchid. Her head moved and I moved my head slightly to give her room to get comfortable when I felt her nose against my cheek again, this time though she was kissing my cheek as well.

'Sora, stop please!' I yelled in my head, though I did nothing physically to stop it, 'Sora, I won't be able to stop myself.' Her tongue left her mouth and wet her lips before slipping back inside. We reached our stop and I shook her awake, "We're here." I said.

She got up groggily and we left the train, her phone rang, "One sec, it's Matt. Sorry." She said, walking off to the side to pick up, she had a huge smile on her face. I felt my heart crack into millions of pieces.

"I wish I could move on."


End file.
